Life's a battlefield
by Prime's sparkling
Summary: Kelly had a hard life, with only her three friends to keep her standing That all changed when she spotted something at the bus stop..
1. Chapter 1

**Auther's noters**

**Hey everyone! I got a new story for everyone. I actualy wanted to wait until I was finnished with Autmn or futher with Autmn before I published this one but I have writers block and can't come up with any new ideas, so I'll give you this one instead. Just so it's clear, this takes place in the G1 verse and popped into my head when I saw one of the kids in my school carrying a poster on Child abuse. So a little warning, this chapter has abuse in it. enjoy and for the love of Primus and Unicorn combined, please Review.  
**

* * *

Kelly threw her hands up to protect herself as the punch connected to the side of her face, the momentum tossing her to the floor carelessly. She blinked as her tears started to blind her sight and her hands cradled her jaw where her attacker had struck. She whimpered when a boot harshly connected with her ribs and again when it stomped down onto her leg.

"GET UP YOU WHINY LITTLE BRAT!" her tormenter yelled pronouncing each word with a lick to Kelly's ribs as she curled up helplessly on the floor, trying to back away from the large hand as it neared her and roughly grabbed her by the hair. The attacker picked her up and shook her aggressively, causing her senses to spin in an unpleasant manner which granted her mere seconds relief from the pain she felt before her head cleared and she collapsed under the second punch that the monster holding her threw. Her near lifeless body fell to the floor agonizingly and with a last kick from her attacker, she was finally left alone in the dark room where her tears was observed by the silence as consciousness left her.

Kelly blinked tiredly as best as she could as the sunlight bathed over her battered form. With a sigh which carried both pain and exhaustion, she gingerly rolled onto her front and pushed herself off the floor with a small limp. Forcing herself to move, Kelly gathered what little clothes she owned from a drawer and slowly moved over to the door, her old and battered school rucksack hanging from her shoulder, as she picked the lock on the door with two pins she always kept hidden in the floor boards. Freezing when she heard the door unlock, Kelly held her breath and listened to the sounds of the house before she eased the old firewood door open. Fearfully, she looked around, took a deep breath and stepped quietly out of the room and made her way to the bathroom at the end of the dark Hallway. Looking in the mirror as the shower ran to warm up, Kelly sighed. Her left eye was swollen shut and her jaw was an ugly dark blue from where her attacker had hit her. Angry red hand prints circled her neck, arms and thighs. Her short, choppy, reddish hair stood on end and Kelly sighed again before she got off from where she stood leaning against the dirty basin and climbed into the shower. The water felt wonderful across her skin and Kelly let out a grateful sigh at the simple fact that she had somewhat warm water for once. As her painful muscles slowly relaxed, she closed her eyes and let her tears fall once more. She knew that she didn't deserve what her tormenter had done to her day after day. She felt trapped. She wanted to scream. To get away. To be free, but each time the dark voice of her tormenter whispered into her ear and her dreams were sent shattering into a dark a bliss, never to be freed again… but Kelly knew, she'd always known, that someday she would be free from her tormenter, the horrible monster that always kept her in place, trapped and underfoot and fist.

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, Kelly shivered and quickly shut off the water as it ran cold and dried herself off. She changed into a pair of worn out trousers and a thin hoodie and sneakers before she wrapped a scarf around her neck and snuck out of the room, back pack in hand. She stepped slowly down the stairs and sighed in relief when she saw that the bedroom next to the kitchen was empty. _He must have left already_ Kelly thought to herself. Ignoring the way her stomach complained for food, Kelly left the house quickly and jogged towards the school knowing that she was late. Again. Stopping at the bus stop, she sat down to allow her burning muscles a few minutes of relief, and looked around, eyes narrowing in curiosity when she spotted something out the corner of her vision. Pushing the dark sunglasses she had nicked on her way out of the house, up her nose further, she gingerly stood and crossed the street to where the strange object laid across the floor. She kneeled and slowly picked up the glowing rock which was about the size of her palm and weighed about the same as a thick book. Curling her fingers around it, she was surprised to find the glowing substance to become mushy, like mud, and shrieked in horror when it suddenly dissolved into her skin. Falling onto her rear, she stared in shock at the broken bricks of pavement where the rock had once resided on. Blinking as the shock slowly wore off, she looked at her right hand, noticing what looked like a face begin to appear beneath her thin skin. Snapping into attention, she pulled out and old pair of fingerless gloves that she always kept in her backpack and put them on, before she got to her feet, rubbing her rear from where she had fallen on it. _Had anyone seen that?_ She thought looking around, only to realize that she was the only one on the street save for a couple a couple who were walking down the pavement, too far away to have witnessed the strange occurrence. A dog barked in a nearby house and birds flew overhead none the wiser.

Sighing once more Kelly walked back to the bus stop with her hands in her pockets and paid the driver when her lift arrived. As the bus pulled away, Kelly's eyes widened behind her shades when two Lamborghinis, a red one and a yellow one, pulled into the street where the rock had been laying, before her eyes narrowed.

Was it just her or was there eyes staring at her from the bush?

* * *

Sunstreaker grumbled to himself as he waited for the bus filled with humans to leave before he transformed, Sideswipe following his lead.

"I don't get it," Sideswipe said pulling a scanner from subspace as she gazed around, "Teletran said that this was the place. The scanner's not picking up anything."

"Maybe the slagging computer is glitching again," the golden twin grumbled flicking some 'dust' off of his shoulder armor, "Primus, I hate this slagging planet!"

"I don't know Sunny, this place is pretty cool, better than the cast system back on Cybertron," the red bot looked down at the scanner again, "Energy beacons don't just disappear."

"Whatever you say Sides," Sunstreaker grouched leaning down to inspect a small crater in the ground, "And don't call me Sunny!"

Sideswipe smirked and opened his mouth to fire a retort at his twin brother when a call on his com. Link interrupted him.

**:: Optimus Prime to Sideswipe and Sunstreaker::**

**:: Sideswipe and Sunstreaker reporting :: **The red front liner handed the scanner over to Sunstreaker as he answered the report.

**:: Sideswipe what is your status? :: **

**:: We're at the crash site now but there's nothing here and the scanners aren't picking up anything save for some residue left over from the crash. Whatever Victor Sima shot out grew legs and took a hike::**

**:: Decepticons or humans? ::**

**:: Don't know Optimus prime sir :: **Sideswipe shook his head quietly and rose to his feet from where he had crouched next to his yellow twin, **::But whatever Vector Sima shot out is small enough for a human to carry, so it could be either::**

**::Very well. Return to base. Optimus Prime out ::**

As the connection went dead, Sideswipe resubspaced the scanner and transformed along with Sunstreaker before the two Lamborghinis tore down the road back to base.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: So here's the next chaptern to Life's a battlefield. sorry i took so long, my computer crashed and by the time we took it to be repaired, the computer shops were closed. just got it back a few days ago. anyway b ack to the story!

* * *

"Kelly," a hand snapped its fingers in front of her face causing her to blink, "Hello! Earth to Kelly."

"Sorry Alex," Kelly blinked as she snapped back to reality, eyes refocusing on the black haired boy in front of her. He was shorter than her with bright greenish brown eyes. His hair contrasted with his pale skin and full lips and Kelly felt herself smiling at his small ears, "I was just thinking."

"'Bout what?" he asked with a frown and a smirk as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"About those eyes I saw," she shrugged like it didn't bother her when in actual fact it had the entire bus ride and short walk to school. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, she slowly pulled off her gloves and glanced around in case someone was looking. Kelly showed him the mark and Alex's eye grew wide as he traced the blue and red face with the tips of his fingers.

"It looks like a tat," Alex sighed, "What's it mean?"

"No idea," Kelly shrugged, wincing behind her glasses as the movement pulled on a bruise, "but it looks like a face of some sort. Hey where's your twin?"

"Don't know," Alex grumbled grumpily, "we're no' joined a' the hip ya know."

Kelly cast the boy a raised brow and crossed her own arms over her chest, "Alex, what did you do?"

"I didn't do not'ing," the black haired boy smiled, making her believe otherwise.

"Really?" Kelly asked knowing how this game worked between the two of them, "then why are you smiling?"

"'Cause ah can," Alex smirked back, "It is a free country ain't it?"

"Is that what you think?" Kelly beamed, placing her hands on her hips as she watched he younger boy squirm.

"Yes?" Alex answered as he became less sure of himself.

"So then I should be free to show Angie that clip of you that I have?" she asked, knowing that she had hit a nerve when his eyes widened and mouth dropped open to leave him gapping like a fish, "You know, the one where you decided to dance with and then confess your love to a broom?"

"Ya wouldn't!" Alex exclaimed dropping to his knees as he begged.

"Try me," she laughed, knowing that she had won this little fight.

"All right! All right!" the boy held onto her hand dramatically and Kelly rolled her eyes behind her shades in amusement, "Ah'll talk. Ah'll tell ya everything!"

"What's your twin up to?" she asked victoriously.

"He said something 'bout pranking Mr. Finch after break," Alex whined playfully, "Jus' don't show Angie that vid."

"All right," Kelly smiled, deciding not to torture him further, "I won't show her the video. Always did know that you liked her."

"Ah don't like her," Alex scoffed arrogantly as he stood, "Well ah do 'cause she's ma friend, but it's not like that!"

"So you're not just saying that because you don't want her boyfriend to be upset?" Kelly snickered and watched as Alex's entire face filled with anger.

"Boyfriend?" Alex growled, "When did she get ah boyfriend! Who is it? Ah bet it's some wannabe pretty boy! It is ain't it? Why ah ota…"

Kelly's snickers turned into full out laughter as she fell back onto the floor holding sides as tears prickled her eyes and Alex paused to think before realization hit him.

"She don't have ah boyfriend does she?" he grumbled as Kelly got a hold of herself and stood up slowly.

"Nope," She replied popping the 'p', "I was just testing you. You like her."

"Yeah well," Alex said rubbing his neck sheepishly, "Don't tell her, ah wanna do it ma self."

"I promise not to tell her," Kelly said smiling and placed a hand on his shoulder as the school bell rand and slowly the two walked slowly back to the building for class.

* * *

"It just disappeared?" Optimus Prime asked rubbing his chin in thought.

"Yes sir," Sideswipe replied tiredly.

"That is illogical sir," Prowl said from his place next to Jazz who stood leaning against the wall in the office, "Things do not just disappear, they are either misplaced or picked up."

"Thank you Prowl," Optimus said nodding towards the mech, "And you are right and it is important that we locate and retrieve whatever it is before the Decepticons do."

"But Optimus sir," Sideswipe said, "How are we meant to do that?"

"For now we'll just have to keep our optics open until we can find it or figure out what it is. Is that everything?"

"It's everything we have that's on our processors," Sideswipe replied.

"There is one this though. There was a Con signal leaving the area when we arrived, but we didn't go after it in case they went after the power source or whatever Vector Sigma sent out," Sunstreaker grumbled, "Wish I had though."

"And what if the Con had the unknown artifact?" Prowl asked, "If he was there then there is at least an 80% of a chance that he has it."

"There was no energy signal on the Con," Sideswipe said, "No one can hide a signal like that."

"They could have been using some sort of containment unit," the tactician and second in command argued.

"That is possible," Optimus sat back into his chair, "Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, you two are dismissed."

The two front liners nodded and quickly fled from the room, leaving the three officers in the office.

"If the Decepticons were there when the artifact landed," Optimus rumbled, "Then they either have it or know what happened to it."

"Then what do you say we do Sir?" Prowl asked and watched as the ancient prime turned to face his third in command.

"Jazz?" he asked.

"Ah think we should sent Bumblebee in ta da Con base fer recon an' see what he can find," the bot replied with a shrug of his shoulders and Optimus nodded.

"That would be logical as the Decepticon will most likely be reporting to Megatron, however there is a 45% chance that they will be expecting us," Prowl remarked reading through his data pad as battle strategies and tactical scenarios ran through his battle processor at light speed.

"Prime?" Jazz asked looking at his leader and friend intently.

"Very well," he concluded standing to stretch his long legs, "Call in Bumblebee and we'll have him informed."

"Sir Yes sir," Jazz replied cheekily before opening his com. Link:

**:: Jazz to Bumblebee:**

**:: Bumblebee here:: **The cheery bot replied quickly, **::Anything the matter?::**

**::Na, not really, just ah new special ops mission fer ya waiting in Prime's office.::**

**:: I'm on my way, Bumblebee out.::**

* * *

When Kelly stepped into class, all she could do was stare mouth open and eyes wide behind her glasses. In front of her was Raze in the flesh, duck taped to the ceiling. The black haired boy stared down at her and cracked a smirk.

"Hi ya Kelly," he called, "mind helping ma down?"

"Raze, what did you do?" she asked pulling out a ladder from the class cupboard and snagged a pair of scissors from the boy's desk.

"Ah didn't do nothing," he whined pulling against the tape on his arms in attempt to wave them around, "All ah did was sit quietly at ma desk, doing ma new project…"

"You mean the new prank Alex told me about?" Kelly cast an eyebrow at him.

"Ya dat," Raze's eyes turned sheepish, "So anyway, ah was sitting 'ere just doing ma project when Angie came in, picked me up an' taped me to da ceiling."

"And you said nothing to her right?" Kelly asked as she started to cut through the tape.

"Not a word," he said quickly, eyes large and averted like a puppy that was kicked too much. _Trying to play the innocent card_ she thought.

"You called her fat again didn't you?" Kelly asked and smiled when he coughed to hide an embarrass laugh.

"Ah may have," Raze replied as his legs were lowered to the ladder.

"Will you ever learn?" Kelly asked cutting his arms free quickly, and before he could fire back another retort, another voice beat him to it.

"Probably never," a young girl snorted as she entered the classroom, the reading and class books that she couldn't fit into her back pack held under her arm. She was slightly shorter than Kelly, with hazel eyes and tanned skin. Kelly smiled softly at the girl and giggled when the two started bicker between each other.

"Hey Angie," Alex said walking into the room, "Ah like your 'air."

"Thanks Alex," Angie replied twirling a strand of strawberry blond hair between her fingers as she made herself comfy in her desk. The other students flowed into the class one by one, each one looking up at Raze who climbed down from the roof tape piece by tape piece, before finding their own seats. Sighing and shaking her head in amusement, Kelly cut the last bits of offending tape and helped the smaller boy down, just as Mr. Flinch walked into the room.

"Le Roux," He pushed his thick spectacles further up his nose and stared at the black head completely unamused, "I don't even want to know why you were glued to the ceiling this time."

"Nice to see you too sir," Raze smirked playfully, pulling the last bits of tape off his clothing, before he and Kelly went to their seats. Mr. Flinch rolled his eyes and non-too gently slammed his suitcase onto his table.

"Mr. le Roux," Mr. Flinch said stalking up to the boy and putting his massive hands onto the desk to lean over him, "I assure you Mister le Roux, if you pull another prank on any other teacher again, I will give you so much writing out, your great-grand kids will feel it."

"Sure thing Mr. Flinch," Raze shrugged his shoulders uncaringly and sat back, pulling his chair onto its two back feet and crossed his own over the table.

"Very well," the ancient teacher boomed and stood strait once more, eyeing him carefully, "And get your feet off the desk!"

Raze eyed him back clinically before he pulled the offending appendages off, only to put them back again with his tongue stuck out when the teacher had his back to him.

Kelly rolled her eyes at Raze's dramatic behavior and turned her attention to Angie, who sat next to her, playing a game on her cell phone and using her standing textbook as a cover.

"Morning Angie," she whispered leaning closer to her as she watched Mr. Flinch shuffle around the classroom to check the homework.

"Hey Kelly," the blond whispered back as she lifted her head from her videogame to gaze at her longtime friend, eyebrows raised in surprise, "Sunglasses in class again?"

"The sun's irritating my eyes," the lie slipped easily off her tongue and Kelly died a little inside once more, wishing that she didn't have to, "So how are things between you and Alex?"

Angie quickly snapped a nervous glance towards the mentioned boy who was reading a comic book without any sort of cover over it to prevent the teacher from seeing it, before turning back to Kelly, whispering in a low voice, "I don't know. I like him, I really do."

"But?" Kelly asked raising a brow.

"I don't know if he likes me like that as well," the blond twirled her hair nervously again, "But I've been leaving him hints."

"Then don't give up," she smiled warmly at Angie and placed an arm around her shoulders, "He'll take notice eventually, you just need to be patient."

"You're right," Angie agreed giving Kelly a small smile, "Thanks."

"No problem," Kelly smirked, "I think Raze's prank is about to start."

The two girls watched as their teacher sat down to do the register, pen in hand.

"Uugh! Wet," Mr. Flinch moaned dropping his pen as the ink stained his fingers. Subtly, the teacher rose to his feet and padded over to the sink, only to realize that the water was making the prank ink worse. Closing the tap, the teacher opened the storeroom door to fetch a cloth, not seeing the rope tied to the door handle. Smirking, Kelly watched as the class roared out in laughter when Mr. Flinch opened the door to be pelted with water balloons filled with food colorant. The old teacher spun around furiously, his eyes immediately locking onto Raze, who still sat with his feet up on the desk. Kelly snickered at the teacher's now blue and pink skin, but stopped when his eyes turned onto her.

"RAZE! ALEX!" Mr. Flinch roared, "ANGIE AND KELLY! The four of you, in the Principal's office NOW!"

* * *

Bumblebee drove in silence to the Decepticon base, Hound and Cliffjumper having already stopped at the back drop point. He quickly fell into the water and transformed to look around, before he made his way towards the crashed ship which served as the Decepticons' under water base. He crouched behind a rock, sharp optics scanning the ship for as many entrances as possible and ducked once more when one of the surveillance cameras turned his way. _Going to have to be careful, _he processed opening his comm. Link.

**::Bumblebee to Jazz::**

**::Jazz here:: **His superior replied as he checked over the rocks again spotting Decepticons on patrol.

**::I'm in position. Loop the security feeds, Bumblebee out::**

**::Already done Bee, see ya back at base::**

Checking the cameras again, he quietly ran past the patrolling cons unnoticed and slipped into the open air lock. As soon as he was inside, Bumblebee squashed himself against the wall, just as Thundercracker and Skywarp walked past the corridor, deep in conversation with one another.

"Our Thrine leader is getting ready to take over Megatron's lead, I just know it," Thundercracker said turning to his thrine mate.

"Doubt he will though," Skywarp's voice turned mocking as they neared the end of the passage were a turn awaited them, "Starscream has the processor capacity of a retro-rat!"

"Hahahaha," Thunder cracker 's voice slowly drifted off and whatever they said afterwards was lost on Bumblebee's audios as they left hearing range. _Nothing new there_, he thought shaking his head before he double checked the corridor and moved over to the vent grid. His fingers changed into a pick set and he quickly pulled out the screws before he pulled himself up and into the vents, replacing it back into its original place behind him. Now flat on his front in the small, confined area, Bumblebee pulled himself forward using his arms and slight movements with his legs. _I hope none of the Kaseticons are in here or I'll be in deep slag_, he thought turning around a bend.

His highly sensitive sensors picked up each noise and vibration as he made his way over to the command center, where he knew he would get some of the answers he was looking for. Bumblebee stopped outside of the aforementioned room as a sense of foreboding washed over his circuits. _The cons are definitely up to something and whatever it is it's not going to be pleasant_ , he thought as he spotted Lazorbeak flying into the room. He followed the bird silently through the vents and took a few seconds to find the crack he had made the last time he was on a recon mission. The Decepticon throne room did not have a vent opening small enough to stop Bumblebee's bright colours from attracting unwanted attention, so instead the cherry scout had chipped himself a gap big enough to see through.

Starscream, Megatron and Soundwave all stood in the room and Bumblebee watched as Lazorbeak transformed and returned to Soundwave's chest.

"Lazorbeak, what do you have to report?" Megatron asked rapping his fingers across the side of the throne chair somewhat anxiously.

"Data collection: Complete," Soundwave replied in his usual emotionless monotone, "Unknown energy: Located and confirmed."

"Then where is it?" Starscream yelled taking a step forward, "Why did you leave it there? The Autobots…"

"Starscream! Keep quiet!" Megatron roared, bringing out his blaster to make the seeker cringe, "Go on Soundwave."

"Unknown Energy location: moving," the Kaset tape player said.

"Moving?" Megaton asked rubbing his chin, "What do you mean moving?"

_Moving energy?_ Bumblebee thought to himself before he realized they were talking again.

"Reason: Energy collected by human," Soundwave said walking over to the computers which were out of Bumblebee's vision, "Result: Absorption through skin."

Bumblebee's optics widened from his place in the vents and he was sure that his spark had stopped for a second. _Found by a human? Absorbed through the skin? This is not good,_ Bumblebee thought hurriedly, sending out another scan through the vents for any Decepticons which may have been patrolling the vents before he turned back to the crack in the wall, _Prime will need to know about this._

" A fleshling absorbed the power which is rightfully mine?" Megatron growled, his claws curling into fists in anger, "Can we extract the power from it?"

"Answer: unknown," Soundwave replied, "Possible suggestion: power sharing."

"Power sharing?" Starscream rubbed his head in thought, "I do not compute."

"Answer: simple," the casket player slowly turned to Starscream, " Reason: Human frame too small to handle power overload. Logical course of action: distribute power between other life forms."

"How many could it be split between?" Megatron asked warily.

"Logical estimate: 2 – 3 life forms," Soundwave replied smoothly slipping a cable into a nearby computer and an image flashed onto the screen. _I need to see that picture, _Bumblebee thought crawling to the nearest vent opening, _I just hope no one decides to look up._

Once in place, Bumblebee had to bite his glossa to prevent a gasp from escaping his mouth. The human in question was a femme, perhaps 10 or 11 earth years in age, wearing a colour faded hoodie which was brought over her head, but bumblebee could just make out the tad bits of red hair which peeked out from under the material. She wore a pair of baggie, old jeans and her eyes were covered by a human visor.

"Soundwave," Megatron snapped pulling Bumblebee's attention back to them, "Have Rumble and Frenzy find out all they can about this flesh creature and bring her to me."

The con nodded and Bumblebee guessed he was summoning his creations to the throne room._ Looks like I have what I need,_ he thought silently turning around in the narrow passage to head back to the exit point. A growl made him stop and when he looked back, he was surprised to see Ravage at the end of the vent, red optics locked onto him. _Oh oh_, he thought crawling as quickly as he could around a bend, just missing Ravage's paw as the feline pounced at him. He didn't bother to minimize the amount of noise that he made, knowing that it was pointless, and pulled behind another corner as the Decepticon continued to give chase. _Oh slag it_ Bumblebee thought hearing the alarms across the Nemesis blare and alert every con to his presence. Knowing that all the entrances and main vent openings would be guarded, Bumblebee pulled himself desperately into some of the vents he'd never traveled before, hoping to lose the Decepticon on his trail. He paused to carefully cast a glance out a nearby opening. _I must be near the personal quarters _he thought, noticing that Ravage was gone. Sensors on high alert, Bumblebee crawled through the uncharted territory carefully until he was sure no cons were around. Pausing to let fresh air into his vents, Bumblebee stopped, only to scream in shock when Ravage came tearing out of nowhere and jumped onto him, jaws angrily attempting to rip out important fuel lines in his neck. Fortunately for Bumblebee, the combined weight of the two Cybertronions took its toll on the metal of the vents below them and broke. The two fell, Bumblebee slamming hard onto the berth as Ravage hit the floor. Resetting, he flicked his optics and rolled off the berth, just missing Ravage's attack once more.

"Bad kitty," he said nervously, using the berth to put distance between them. As Ravage pounced again, Bumblebee swung out, his fist connecting to the con's jaw, causing him to fly across the berth top and gave Bumblebee mere seconds to get out of whose ever quarters it was. He stopped to look down either side of the passage, before he chose a direction and ran, opening his com. Link.

**:: Bumblebee to Hound and Cliffjumper, come in! :: **

**:: Bumblebee this is Hound. What's the matter bud? ::**

**:: Set the explosives, my cover has been blown! ::**

**:: Already on it, Hound out :: **

He continued to run, trying to find a way out of the area and tore around the corner, only to run smack into Starscream himself. Before the Decepticon could blink, the yellow Autobot was back on his peds and running down another corridor. The seeker gave chase and was soon joined by his two thrine members as they shot at the scout. _Double slag_ Bumblebee thought, transforming in an attempt to both loose his attackers and dodge incoming enemy fire.

**:: Bumblebee to Hound and Cliffjumper . Set the explosives at exit delta. I'm out of time. HURRY! ::**

**:: Setting explosives :: **Hound's concerned voice broke over the com. Link just as an explosive bullet ebbed itself into his side, causing Bumblebee to roar out in agony, **:: Hang on Bumblebee! ::**

**:: HURRY! :: **His com. Link cut off as he tore through the passages and between Devastator's legs when the Decepticon merged and attempted to block the passage with his massive size. Turing sharply around the corner, bumblebee internally winced when his tires slipped and caused him to slam his injured side into the wall before he tore out of the area once more.

Although he was deep in enemy fire with possibly the entire Decepticon army currently on earth after his aft, Bumblebee sighed in painful relief as he entered more familiar parts of the ship.

**:: Hound , I need that opening NOW! :: **He screamed, flooring his gas pedal and shot himself towards a dead end at the end of the passage.

**:: Brace yourself! :: ** Hound yelled just before an explosion rocked the Nemesis's walls, causing tons of water to pore into the ship, its current pulling Bumblebee into open waters. As he floated away, Bumblebees last thoughts and feelings before losing consciousness were Hound's larger servos grabbing onto his bleeding into the waters frame, and the image of the now in danger girl that the cons were after in his processor…

* * *

Kelly sighed, sticking her hands into her pockets as she and her friends walked across the road in a group slowly. The sun had long since started to set in the distance, casting a pinkish glow over the four youths in the hour of twilight. Shops had already closed and the streets were empty of people save for them. Kelly shifted her old back pack onto her shoulders more and glanced at the sky, feeling at peace and awed at the fiery colours the sun cast off. Blinking, she drew her attention back to the little group in front of her.

"Ah still can't believe dat we got two weeks of DT from Mr. Flinch," Alex whined turning around to walk backwards and face the group.

"And the way he assumed that we were a part of your prank," Angie sent a glare towards Raze that had him stepping away form the strawberry blond and towards Kelly.

"Don't look at mah," the accused black haired boy rolled his eyes, "Ah didn't know dat he was gonna punish ya three too."

"Whatever," Alex grumbled glaring at his twin before his look softened, "Kelly? Are you alright?"

"Yeah," Angie said stepping over to the mentioned teen, "You've been really quiet since we stepped out of the school."

"Ah agree," Raze mumbled looking up at her worryingly.

"I'm fine guys," Kelly sighed, straitening her shoulders and standing a little taller in an attempt to prove it, "I just have a lot on my mind right now."

"Like what?" Alex asked eyeing Angie out the corner of his eye, only to glace away when she looked back.

"Like that rock I picked up," Kelly replied pulling her gloves off once more to check the mark.

"Ah suppose dat's something ta worry about," Raze whispered gripping the straps on his back pack. He frowned when she started to scratch the mark with her fingernails, "What're ya doing?"

"It's itchy," Kelly replied, gritting her teeth when Angie gently grabbed her wrist, "Been like that since I picked up that rock."

"Well don't scratch it," Alex said flexing his own nails across a spot on his shoulder blade.

"I'll try, but why are you scratching your shoulder?" Kelly asked watching as Raze helped him ease the itch he couldn't quiet reach.

"Ah don't know," The boy sighed as his twin rubbed his ache away. Hearing a gasp, Kelly looked up at Raze who was staring at his brother's shoulder. He looked up at her before gazing back at the spot again, mouth agape.

"What is it?" Angie asked walking over to them.

"It's dat mark on Kelly," Raze blinked in shock, moving his brother's shirt to show her, "Alex's got one two."

"WHAT!" Kelly, Angie and Alex roared, looking, or in Alex's case, trying to look over his shoulder in horror at the tattoo like face starting to appear from under his skin. Kelly held up her hand to place the pictures together.

"It's the same mark," Angie whispered, "But how'd it get there?"

Kelly immediately thought back to the end of their break earlier that day when she had placed her hand upon Alex's shoulder as they had headed back into the building…

"Don't know," Alex mumbled, "but ah bet dat's why it's itchy."

"I did it," Kelly mumbled gaining their attention, "When I touched Alex on the shoulder, I felt this weird static feeling."

"The energy waves must have passed over when you came into contact," Angie said rubbing her chin in thought, "I've read something about it before."

"I don't understand what you're saying," Kelly said, eyebrows frowned as she turned to her longtime friend.

"It's when the energy moves across substances to balance itself out," She replied missing their dumfounded expressions.

"Huh?" Raze asked, eyebrows raised.

"Sorry, I slipped into geek mode again. The energy inside of Kelly is too much for her body to handle so when she touches something, some of it will leave her body and go into whatever she touched until her body has gotten rid of enough," Angie answered the question waving her arms in the air.

"So it's like ah charger," Alex said pulling his shirt back down, "Da power dat's not needed no more is sent back."

"Exactly," Angie said, "Only problem is that I don't know if it'll go away."

"Ya mean ah'm stuck like this?" Alex asked, shoulders dropping when she nodded her head, "An how many people can he share it b'tween?"

Angie thought for a bit in silence before turning to Kelly, "How big was the rock?"

"Palm size," Kelly replied wincing slightly. _My ribs are still tender_, she thought, _ but usually I'm in more pain than this._

"So it was small?" Angie asked receiving a nod, "Then if you crossed it over the average human's height to Kelly's weight and divide it by the average number of human heart beats per minute…"

"Any idea what she's talking 'bout?" Alex asked leaning over talk to his twin.

"Notta clue," Raze replied shaking his head.

"I'd say about three people," Angie said suddenly. She, Alex, and Raze slowly turned to Kelly, each wearing a dead serious look on their faces.

"Kelly, who did ya touch?" Raze asked slowly.

"Raze, Angie," Kelly stepped closer to them, " Where do you itch?"

Raze looked around uncertainly before his brows frowned and he bent down, pulling up the leg of his trousers. Kelly thought back to when she had cut him down from the ceiling, using his leg as a leaning post. And sure enough, a face stared back at them from just beneath the skin above his right ankle.

The three then turned to Angie who looked back uncomfortably before she pulled her loose shirt to the side, the mark under her skin stretching over her shoulder and onto her arm. _ From when I put my arm around her in class_, Kelly realized.

"So what now?" Raze asked quietly.

"I don't know," Kelly replied, "but what I do know is that we can't say anything to anyone, not even our parents."

"She's right," Alex said gripping the strips of his back pack, "cause Ah ain't fond of doctors."

"So we'll keep quiet about it then," Angie sighed leaning against the bus stop sign, "Who knows, the effects may not be permanent."

"Let's cross our fingers and hope so," Kelly sighed stepping onto the bus as it stopped and turned back to her friends, "Hey Angie?"

"Yeah?" the blond looked up at her.

"Are you still spending the weekend at your dad's mine outside town?" she asked softly.

"Yeah," Angie replied tightening her hold on her back pack, "Why?"

"No matter, I just thought we could spend the week end at the movies or something," Kelly smirked.

"I'll see if we have time," Angie smiled back, and with a last glance, Kelly turned back and found herself a seat as the bus pulled away to take her home for the weekend.


End file.
